Violette Ross
Violette Bellows Ross is an assassin and a member of the Babylon Coalition. She is the wife of Dustin Ross and the mother of Danielle Ross, Carleen Ross, Harry Ross and Paul Ross. She, along with her husband Dustin, are some of the Babylon Coalition's deadliest assassins. Biography Meeting Bill Not much is known about Violette's past, except for the fact that she was born under the name Violette Bellows 'in 1974. In 1986, she met Bill Maglio and they had a rather interesting relationship. In 1988, Bill accidentally got Violette pregnant while they both had sexual intercourse in a drunken stupor. Shocked and horrified at what he had done, Bill ended their relationship and left Violette. Though stunned at Bill's abrupt decision, she respected Bill's decision, admitting that not even she felt the relationship was working. Marriage to Dustin & the Babylon Coalition She met, dated and married Dustin in 1985 and in 1990, Violette found herself pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Bill's child. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl in 1992, whom she named Jennifer Bellows. She once again bore children in both 1996 and 2000. Babylon Coalition career To make a living and support their family, Violette and her husband Dustin both joined the Babylon Coalition in 2009. As a hitwoman, Violette and Dustin racked up a whopping 100,000,000 kills (counting both Dustin's and her own). Meeting Los Eternos It is later revealed that Dustin and Violette both had a hand in the Venezuelan Civil War; while Dustin trained anti-government Venezuelan rebels, Violette asssassinated key members of Los Eternos. Violette herself was kidnapped by El Monstro, a serial killer on Los Eternos' payroll, but was unexpectedly rescued by the Righteous Crusaders. Edward, though shocked and angry at Violette for keeping this from him, was curious to find out who his half-sister was. Violette refused to divulge any other details, leaving a curious Edward to plan to find the answers himself someday. Meeting The Righteous Crusaders ''TBA Shocking revelations Things would come to a head during a confrontation between Violette, her husband Dustin, and the Righteous Crusaders. During a confrontation with Edward, Violette inadvertently let slip that she had an affair with Edward's deceased father Bill prior to marrying Dustin. Enraged that both their father and Ross herself had kept this from them, Edward's sister Marsha angrily assaulted Violette, beating her within an inch of her life before Edward and their uncle Barry stopped her. Personal details Personality Violette is both a caring mother and a cold killing machine at the same time. She is fiercely protective of her children, willing to go to war with anybody who threatens them. Because of this mentality, she has been known to target and eliminate anyone who has proven to be a threat to her family, as well as herself. Physical appearance Violette is an average woman, standing at 5'6" with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. As of 2019, she weighs 168.1 pounds. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and abilities Skills *'''Great reflexes: Violette has quite sensitive reflexes, able to sense attacks seconds earlier than most people (similar to Edward Maglio). *'High pain tolerance: '''Quite like Bradley Houghton, another member of the Babylon Coalition, Violette can take quite a lot of punishment in a hand to hand fight before going down. *'Extreme durability: In addition to a high pain tolerance, Violette is quite durable. She can not only take quite a lot of punishment in a fight, but she can also last long under torture, making the use of torture to extract information nearly useless. This was demonstrated during an incident where Los Eternos captured her and attempted to torture her for information, only to discover that she'd held out for 23 hours straight before finally passing out. *'Master marksman: '''Violette knows her way around quite a lot of firearms, including pistols, assault rifles, shotguns and sniper rifles. She seems to be especially good at sniping. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist: Violette is trained in various martial arts styles, including (but not limited to) Judo, Sambo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Aikijutsu, and Krav Maga, among many others. *'Skilled Melee Fighter:' Violette is also a trained melee fighter; she uses the Kali Fighting Art when fighting with a knife and is known to use improvised weaponry in hand-to-hand combat. She was able to defeat a Los Eternos gunman with a book and temporarily incapacitate Marsha Maglio with a coffee mug, before being pummeled by the latter. *'Stealth:' Violette is extremely skilled in breaking into a location silently and leaving without a trace. However, she has been known to have been caught. One notable example was during the infiltration of a prominent Los Eternos lieutenant; she was very quiet during her infiltration, only to for her cover to be blown when she was spotted by Edward Maglio, who threw a tire iron at her (and alerted the enemies to her position in the process). Equipment Weapons *'Kimber Solo CDP': This was a small pistol she kept hidden in a small leg holster. This was also her signature close-quarters murder weapon. *'F2000': Violette sometimes uses this bullpup assault rifle during offensive missions. *'FN SCAR-H': Violette used an H&K SCAR-H as one of her main weapons, with a variety of attachments. Her signature SCAR-H is modified with an angled grip, EOTech Holographic Sight, a muzzle brake, and laser sight. *'M416': This was another assault rifle Violette used on several occasions; another one of her main signature weapons, Violette was seen using an M416 customized with a reflex sight and magnifier, a heavy barrel, and an angled grip. *'CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1': Commonly used as a run-and-gun weapon, Violette frequently used a Scorpion EVO 3A1 customized with a reflex sight and heavy barrel. *'AK-12': This was a Russian assault rifle that was also used quite often in offensive battles against enemies. Violette commonly used a variant customized with a Russian PKA-S optic, a magnifier, and a folding foregrip. She also used another variant customized with a suppressor, a holographic sight, and, on some occasions, a GP-25 grenade launcher. *'M40A5': This was a bolt action sniper rifle that Violette has used to snipe people from long range. One time she used an M40 customized with a night vision scope, suppressor, and sniper rifle to kill a Los Eternos lieutenant at night. She also attempted to use this rifle again, this time customized with a variable zoom scope, a suppressor and bipod to kill Edward's uncle Barry (believing him to be a foreign mercenary hired by Los Eternos), only to have it disarmed and stolen from her in a fight against his niece Marsha Maglio and his nephew Edward Maglio. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof clothing: '''To protect her body from harm, the Babylon Coalition gave her bulletproof clothes disguised as flannel shirts, dresses, and suits. *'Morphsuit': During night ops, Violette wore a jet black morphsuit, complete with a mask, to conceal her identity. *'Wolf Unitard''': On other occasions, Violette wore a WOLF UNITARD Spandex catsuit in a variety of different colors (depending on the environment and lighting) to conceal her identity. Trivia *She is close friends with another Babylon Coalition assassin, Camila Farmer. Gallery Violette B. Ross, 2016.jpg Violette B. Ross, 2012.png Violette wearing a black Zentai catsuit.png|Violet wearing a black Spandex bodysuit Violette wearing a white Zentai catsuit.png|Violette wearing a white Spandex bodysuit Category:Characters Category:Villains